


Adam Raki: Vampire Slayer

by slashyrogue



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire Slayer, Flirting, M/M, Slayer Adam, Vampire Nigel, Vampire killing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 17:05:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16876782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: There was a Raki in California.When Nigel meets him, he's smitten.There's no way this lithe little thing can be a famous slayer.Or can he?





	Adam Raki: Vampire Slayer

 

There was a Raki in California.

That was what Nigel heard anyway, the news spreading far and wide all the way to his favorite biter bar, Stoker’s. The vamp population in Cali was a lot smaller than it was back home, mostly full of newly turned assholes who took the news as if Freddy fucking Krueger was coming through the door any minute.

Nigel hadn’t seen a Raki in about a quarter century, a feisty little brunette who gave him a scar and was torn open by an angry Ygritte who then bragged about it for at least five years after. He remembered her angry blue eyed stare, the excitement in those eyes at almost taking him down, and felt invigorated for the fight to come.

Except there was no fight.

Far and wide vamps waited, terrified of the war to come, but nothing happened.

Days passed and then weeks till finally Nigel took a peek. He’d heard the Raki slayer was living by the park and doing reconnaissance every evening but still hadn’t struck once. When Nigel walked into the park and saw the back of the Raki’s head, he inhaled the scent and nearly doubled over.

Amazing.

He wanted to drown in him, suck him near dry and then feed on him again and again.

Nigel must’ve made noise because the Raki turned to look.

“Hello.”

He blinked.

Fuck he was beautiful. Windswept curls, creamy skin, perfect pink lips, and those same blue eyes he remembered so long ago.

Nigel licked his lips. “Hello.”

The Raki eyed him with interest. “Are you here to look at stars? There aren’t many but they’re there.”

He craned his neck back and Nigel swallowed back a moan. “You like stars, darling?”

The Raki tilted his neck but just enough to look at him again. “Oh yes. Do you?”

Nigel stepped forward quite aware that this might be a trick and still compelled to be closer. “Yes. I am very interested in all kinds of heavenly bodies. May I sit?”

“Yes.”

He sat down and stared at the youngest and according to many last Raki in the US. Nigel couldn’t imagine this ethereal angel hurting a goddamn fly let alone a vampire so obviously he wasn’t a slayer by any means.

The thought made him relax entirely and stare up at the stars that so captivated the Raki boy.

“You do this often?”

“Every night.”

That explained things. There was no possible why he could’ve been planning any sort of reconnaissance. He’d just been looking at the twinkle of little stars.

Nigel laughed and leaned forward, a split second decision that to this day he had no excuse for. The rest of things were a blur, the quick way the Raki moved, the hard hold he didn’t expect, and the stake planted right over his heart but not inside.

The warmth of the Raki’s breath was more than a fucking turn on, as was the hard set to his eyes.

“I don’t like vampires coming close to me without permission. Please apologize.”

Nigel’s fangs came forth unbidden and he hissed out, “Are you fucking serious?”

The Raki pressed the stake in closer to his shirt and it started to tear.

“I’ve never killed a vampire in front of people before but I’m fairly certain I can get away with it. My father did once and said it was for a movie. Do you like movies?”

Nigel grabbed for him and the Raki draped himself over his lap.

“I’m sorry,” he said, “Never has to ask fucking permission to move before your highness.”

The hold was gone just as fast as it had come, and Nigel’s dick twitched when the Raki moved off him.

“It’s not a horrible thing to ask permission, is it? You were flirting with me, I think, and if we have sexual intercourse—“

Nigel let out a laugh. “What makes you think I want to fuck you? I got no death wish gorgeous and you certainly—“

“My name isn’t gorgeous, it’s Adam. I don’t like nicknames or anything like that. Also I would be the one inside you I think. For my first time.”

Nigel blinked.

Oh fuck.

A Virgin. He hasn’t had a Virgin in months. A Virgin Raki slayer?

“Nice to meet you, Adam Raki, but I am done with this bullshit before I get my ass killed.”

He stood up and took a few steps before Adam called out.

“It’s rude not to tell me your name when I told you mine.”

Nigel smiled and turned to look at him again. The effect did not wear off even after seeing him already.

“Nigel.”

Adam eyed him with interest.

“You’re very handsome Nigel. Please keep safe and don’t make me have to do what I do. Even though you were rude I don’t ever go after someone just for being different.”

Nigel tipped his head forward to nod.

“Same to you, Darling. Same to you.”

He left and pulled out his phone, warm all over from the encounter.

The text to Darko was to the point.

I MET THE RAKI AND HE’S FUCKING PERFECT.


End file.
